


rise a knight

by wrennette



Series: a thousand words [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossposting from Deviantart, Digital Art, Gen, Illustration, Jinnobi Challenge, Jinnobi Challenge 2019, King Qui-Gon, Knight Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Kenobi knelt before the King when it was time, and Qui-Gon couldn’t help but smile a little as he laid the tip of his sword on Kenobi’s shoulders and listened to him declare his oaths as a Knight of Coruscant, in the Light of the Force.





	rise a knight

**Author's Note:**

> illustration to go with [like the melody that's sweetly played in tune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036701). inspired by the accolade.

> _Kenobi knelt before the King when it was time, and Qui-Gon couldn’t help but smile a little as he laid the tip of his sword on Kenobi’s shoulders and listened to him declare his oaths as a Knight of Coruscant, in the Light of the Force._

[[deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/wrennette/art/rise-a-knight-817401898)]


End file.
